howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Guest List
"How to Rock a Guest List" is the third episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the United States on February 11, 2012 as apart of Nickelodeon's Crush Night. In this episode, Justin Cole, the most popular guy in school, hands out invitations for the biggest party of the year. Kacey stands up for Gravity 5 to be invited too, but now, feels pressured to make sure they fit in with the cool kids. Launching into action, Kacey schools her band mates on being cool, but later learns that asking her friends to change is the wrong approach. Summary The episode begins with Justin Cole riding in the school courtyard on a unicorn (really a horse with an alicorn attached to its head). Zander is shocked to see the unicorn and thinks it's weird. Kacey says they're used to Justin finding crazy ways to hand out invitations to his party every year. Justin first invites all the Perfs and then Kacey. Kacey declines saying that she's not a Perf anymore. Justin then says that the rest of Gravity 5 can come too. We then see Gravity 5 in their practice room. Kacey begins talk about how everyone should act at the party. Everyone is convinced that it's no big deal, but Kacey says that the party has the power to dictate their entire high school life. Stevie then says that she has no interest in going to party, so Kacey has one less problem to worry about. After Stevie leaves we see a set-up of a party that Kacey is using to train the guys on how to act. Zander decides he's going to skip the training because he's been to plenty of parties. Out of curiosity, Kacey asks him what he's going to wear to the party. He says that he doesn't plan what he's gonna wear, he just wears what he wears. When he leaves, Kacey has him convinced that he has to think really hard about what's he's going to wear Saturday night. We later see Justin talking to Stevie. He tells her that he's upset that she's not coming to his party because he thought she was cool. Stevie then decides to go, but realizes she doesn't have anything to wear. Kacey tells her to calm down and go get her purse so they can go to the mall. At the party, Gravity 5 is dressed to impress. Stevie says she feels weird because she looks like Kacey and Kacey says she looks fabulous. Kacey reminds everyone to remember their training. As everyone walks off, Kevin and Nelson are pulled back by ropes attached to their pants, held by Kacey. They ask her to take them off and she says in a little while. Sh e agrees to take them off only if they promise to be good. Everything is going good at first, but then everyone starts to get in trouble. Kevin and Nelson sneak into the VIP area, only for Nelson to embarass himself in front of Grace by telling her he saw her butt at camp in fifth grade, and then begin playing with the chocolate fountain, Zander is sweating a lot because his jacket is covering an embarassing shirt, and Stevie is leg wrestling with Justin. Kevin and Nelson are sticking different things into the fountain including a cantaloupe. Kacey knocks the cantaloupe onto the fountain which causes it to explode over everyone. Kacey realizes that she was wrong and finds a way to make it up to Justin. Gravity 5 winds up performing "Hey Now". Later on, Kacey tells Nelson to talk to Grace. Nelson doesn't want to because of what he did earlier but Kacey encourages him. He reluctantly starts talking to Grace and she enventually reveals that she saw his butt at camp too. This breaks the ice and the two enjoy drinking chocolate out of the papaya cups Nelson invented. Memorable Quotes Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *Jack DePew as Justin Cole Featured song *''Hey Now'' Trivia *This is the first episode to hint at a relationship between Nelson and Grace. *This is the only episode with Stevie having a crush/interest. Reception The episode score 2.9 million viewers, the second lowest episode after "How To Rock a Statue" which scored 2.6 million viewers. Photo Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes